Sultry Roses
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A stand alone follow up to 'Sensual Massage'. Summary: Dee has promised Ryo a bed of roses and a bed of roses he will get... hot lovin' up ahead, sappiness and sultriness ensue


Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE by Sanami Matoh:) 

Author's note: When I was watching 'Batman and Robin', I was most inspired by the sultry scene with Poison Ivy making her entrance. The music...oooo...but anyway, let's cut to the chase. I really hope that u guys like this new M fic with Dee and Ryo. I m sooooo happy with my last FAKE R rated fic 'Sensual Massage': You guys are the best to give so many reviews to the fic. I just hope that this one is just as good. Pls...read on...

Another note: This follows up from 'Sensual Massage' but it can be read alone.

Warnings: As u know, nudity, smuttiness (I try so hard to tone down to guidelines), some OOC but most of all sap and romance.

* * *

Sultry Roses

Ryo threw open the door as soon as he unlocked the door to the apartment. He breathed with a contented sigh when he felt the heat radiating inside, it was cold outside on this day and it had to be the day that he had to restock the refrigerator. He closed the door shut by shoving it with his foot, earning a satisfied look as it slammed shut. He shrugged off his coat and placed the groceries on the countertop.

"Dee! Koi! I'm home!" the half-Japanese and light haired detective called out.

"Comin', lover!"

Ryo smiled as he heard the reply, it came from the bedroom. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dee coming out of the other room. The younger man gave a chaste kiss as Ryo hurriedly sorted the purchases. Dee shivered when he felt Ryo's cold skin biting his own.

"Brrr...baby, you're cold," Dee cupped his love's hands as soon as the refrigerator door was shut. He blew onto them with his hot breath, stroking warmth back into Ryo's hands, "Why did it have to be your turn to get the stuffs? I should've gone with you."

"Daijoubu, koi," Ryo shook his head with a small smile, "It was only a short walk."

The dark haired brunette smiled with a twinkle in his eye, pulling the slender man in his arms. He kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek, gazing into his dark eyes. Ryo blushed but leaned into his touch. Dee held the man close, frowning slightly when he felt Ryo still shivering in his embrace. The apartment's heater was not enough. The slight frown turned into a mischievous grin soon after.

"Lover, what do we say we heat things up?" Dee's whisper turned into hot breath as he inhaled the fine baby hairs near Ryo's ear, smelling a very obvious hint of sweet cedar from yesterday's play, "I still have to pay you back with that massage you gave me..."

Ryo's breathed hitched involuntarily and his blush intensified. He could vividly remembered what he had done to Dee yesterday. He rubbed his flaming face against his love's shoulder, allowing Dee to sweetly and...innocently...ravage his earlobe. He whimpered softly as he felt the familiar rush of heating sensations hitting him, "Oh Dee...no...not here..."

"I won't jump on you...yet...I guess the horndog inside of me rubbed onto you, eh?"

"Baka..."

"I promised you a bed of roses, Ryo..." Dee pulled his love's head back to kiss his temple, "And a bed of roses you will get..."

"Hmmm...Dee..." Ryo whispered and smiled with a pleasant shiver.

"I'll prepare the heat while you..."

"Ack!" Dee had hoisted him bridal style and gently deposited him onto the couch set. Ryo looked on with surprise to find a small mug of coffee waiting on the little table, "Dee? Koi?"

"Sit here and relax," Dee ended with a smile.

Ryo leaned in to kiss him as his thanks and then watching him walk into the bedroom. Ryo leaned back and sipped the coffee, relishing the strong liquid's taste. In his mind, he wondered what his younger lover had in store for him. And then suddenly, knowing how wild Dee could be...now the coffee seemed no longer appealing to heat his body, and he was getting a bit too hot...

* * *

Dee grinned with satisfaction as he sprinkled the last haul of burgundy red rose petals onto the bed that was now fitted with cream coloured silk sheets and pillows. He checked the lighting and gave a satisfied sigh. He glanced at the mirror and fixed his robe and gingerly took a mask from one of the tables around the room. He adjusted it onto his face, making it fit onto the bridge of his nose and placed the black plastic band around his head. He grinned like a Cheshire cat and took some items from another table. 

"Show time..."

* * *

"Uh! Wha-!" 

Ryo found his vision blocked by a blindfold. He panicked slightly until he heard a soothing shushing sound coming from behind.

"Dee?"

"Yes, baby. Come on, stand up."

Ryo did as he was told. He felt Dee's calloused hands working on removing his clothes slowly and carefully, starting from his buttoned up shirt and his loose tie.

"Dee? What are you doing?" Anxiety and nervousness were biting at his nerves. What on earth was his lover doing to strip him here now! What if Bikky were to see him in the nude! Ryo sputtered as he felt cold air hitting his lower body, "Ack! Dee!"

"Shhh, it's okay, baby, do you trust me?" Dee's whisper flew onto his skin. He ran his hands over the bare tense shoulder, kissing the nape of his neck.

"Yes, I do, koi...it's just-" Ryo felt something cold and silky draping across his shoulders, eventually flowing down his body. Ryo touched it tentatively, a silk robe? What's going on? Ryo was about to go and remove the blindfold when he felt his hands lightly slapped away.

"Ah ah ah, this is part of your surprise, baby," there was a hint of mischief in his love's voice. Ryo squawked yet once again as he was carried bridal style again.

"Dee..." Ryo slung his arms around the broad muscular shoulders and buried his blindfolded face against his neck. He could feel silk under his cheek and he smelled strongly of coconuts and chocolate...

"Hang on tight, baby," was all Dee said as he ambled his precious bundle into the bedroom.

* * *

Dee smiled as he knelt down on the silk covered bed and placed the older man on the mattress. Ryo jumped slightly at the soft and smooth texture but he instantly sighed and snuggled in the piled up pillows when he smelled a lovely fragrance and the feel of something soft and downy caressing his skin. The younger man's smile turned into a small feral grin as he leaned down to engage his lover in a small but heated kiss. He chuckled as he pulled away, hearing Ryo's disappointed grunt when the kiss ended, it was obvious that Ryo wanted to deepen the kiss. As much as Dee liked the way Ryo was responding to his caresses, he had to continue with his plan. He took a small remote control that was lying on the left bedside table and clicked on one of the buttons to switch on a small portable CD stereo station and setting a track on a repeat cycle. Dee smirked with satisfaction as a sultry beat of drums and tinkling bells filled the air. He watched Ryo's blindfolded face scrunch up with curiosity and mild surprise when he heard the music. 

"You can take off the blindfold, Ryo."

Ryo's nimble fingers quickly untied the knot of the blindfold. At once, his dark eyes widened at their surroundings before he turned to Dee. He gaped and blushed with a hint of lust in his eyes. Dee matched Ryo's lust with a small grin.

"Like it?"

Ryo looked around. The first thing he looked was the bed. The silk covers were coloured a lovely cream and the pillows were clothed in golden brown covers. Scattered across the bed was a blanket of sprinkled dark red rose petals. They fell in the glowing creases of the material and he noticed that some had fallen onto him, which he now saw that he was wearing a thin dress robe over his naked body. The room was not entirely dark but not entirely bright either. Curtains were closed, the lights in their bedroom were dimmed and candles were lit up at dark corners to give a soft yet sultry glow. He could spot the CD stereo in a discreet location, not lit by the candles. The music was slow yet beaty, enticing him to make his body dance. He would've made a movement if he hadn't seen his young lover, gazing at him. Dee was simply...a mouth-watering popsicle of sex and masculinity.

"Well?"

Ryo was too caught up in drinking up the sight of his lover to answer him. Dee was also dressed in a dress robe like him but his looked more scantily made and shorter in length, the folds of the cloth shimmered on his body, hugging his body parts like a glove. It was parted to reveal his broad chest, softly dangling on his shoulders. The robe looked like it was threatening to fall any moment. The robe failed to fully obsure his tanned and muscular arms and legs. While his hand held the small remote, Ryo noticed that Dee was wearing a mask, which was coloured a forest green with gold trimmings that glittered in the soft glow of the room. It covered half of his face, revealing fll lips begging to be kissed and played with. Ryo also noticed that Dee's toned body was entirely glittering- in silver body glitter, making his body look seemingly wet and oh so touchable. The young man inched away when his lover reached out a hand to touch him. Dee only smiled seductively and chuckled deeply at the wanton dark look in his love's eyes. Ryo silently scolded himself at the move. He hadn't felt this hot before and the lust that was slowly building up inside of him was threatening to increase tenfold and burn him alive. Ryo watched as Dee seductively walked away to stand in front of the bed, placing the remote aside.

Ryo could see the predatory gleam in the intense green eyes of his lover and he began to sway his hips to the music, "Look at me all you want, lover...this is for you..."

'Kami-sama...' Ryo blushed but leaned back, hissing in discomfort when he felt his body stirring.

* * *

The drums and the tinkling bells gave way to a sort of an Indian tune. Dee swayed his arms at a slow snail pace, allowing the loose sleeves of the silk robe to initially dangle and caress his skin. Then he moved to touch himself as his hips swayed gracefully to the beat. His green eyes fluttered and he sighed as his fingers traced his shoulders, to the nape of his neck and his collarbone and his chest. All the while, his teasing fingers hooked at the material as if he was going to take it off. But he didn't, instead his fingertips merely unhooked and skimmed across as he stroked his skin of his chest in feather soft caresses that sent an inferno to his groin. He arched his back, walking around in a small circle to give his lover an enticing and tantilizing view of his body at every observable angle. He gave a sweet innocent grin when he looked at his lover. 

Ryo swallowed his saliva down his drying throat as he kept observing the movement of the glorious hips and his arms of his lover. His heart was starting to beat fast. Ryo mentally whined with disappointment when Dee was not going to disrobe himself anytime soon. But he didn't really care as he watched Dee's slick body undulate to the tune, glittering like solid gold as light from the dimmed lamps and the candles shone on him in a golden aura that practically exudes his zest of life. Ryo's blush that had faded reintensified and he was beginning to sweat as he reached into his dress robe to relieve some of the discomfort pooling into his lower body.

Dee gave a growl as he watched his lover starting to touch himself. He raised an eybrow and grinned as his swaying arms slowly ceased his teasing caressing to trail his hands to the knot that was holding the folds of the robe. He loosened it, the thin ropes hanging loosely on his hips. His hands then trailed to his golden shoulders, where his fingertips fiddled with the soft cloth before letting them slip down the sides ever so slightly. This earned a soft gasp from the bed. Dee closed his eyes and allowed one of his hands to trail to his lips where he sucked each digit, coating each of them with thick saliva, moaning softly as he imagined vividly of what he could do to his lover with his mouth. His other hand was occupied to continue caress his chest, and pinch a nipple underneath the fabric, earning a whimper.

Ryo gave back a whimper as he watched his young lover suck his fingers that were shining with a slick dampness in the light. He could practically see the hardening nipple underneath the silk robe that was currently being teased with slender, well-practiced fingers. Imagining what Dee would do to him down there made him feel hotter than ever. He moaned softly and leaned further back into the pillows, grateful for their sturdiness and softness. His dark eyes never left the scene before him. He blushed when he realized that his lover alone was better than any watch booth in any adult centre. He tried to breath properly as he continued in a failed attempt to hold back his lust as he continued to touch himself.

Green eyes reopened as he finished sucking on his fingers. He released the last digit with a small pop and trailed it slowly over his collarbone. He slowly turned his back to the half-Japanese man, giving a sultry lingering gaze to the blushed face of his beloved before his fingers untied the ropes, letting them hang to his sides. Still focusing on the increasing beat of the music now couple with an intense melody, he shrugged his shoulders, allowing them to completely slip off his glittering shoulders to give a full view of his backside. He hissed as the material slid on his heated skin to make a glowing pile on the floor. He slightly arched his back, feeling his muscles work under his skin, he presented his arms, spreading them widely like an angel to his wings. He turned his head slowly back to his beloved, peeking over his shoulder. He gave a coy grin and winked seductively at the older man.

Heat was rushing through every pore of Ryo's body. His world was now centered at the godly creature that was his sexy boyfriend. His breath was caught as Dee looked back over his shoulder to wink at him through his mask. The mask's color arrangement made his eyes look more beautiful than ever, and it seemed they held a gold twinkle. He groaned softly as he hardened even more. His legs were languidly spread open as he caressed himself, his dress robe sliding off one of his shoulders, to pool around his elbow. He vaguely noticed the music and the seductive beat was ringing in his ears. He swallowed to find that Dee was wearing a leapord skin patterned shimmering loincloth, nicely covering his bottom and possibly his front...Ryo's chest felt constricted with desire. The loincloth was just as scantily tailored as the dress robe. The garment was hugging his toned hips, precariously waiting to be torn away or dropped to the ground at a small possible moment. He watched Dee's full red lips purse together to blow an invisible kiss to him before fluttering his eyes and turning his head back to the front.

Dee smirked at his love's reaction. The loincloth was definitely a turn-on for him. He brought his arms forward and spun on his feet to give a smooth pirouette. He faced his lover and smirked at the lustful look on the normally shy older man's face. He sashayed nearer to the bed where the lights were slightly brighter. He deliberately swung his hips, noticing how turned on Ryo was when he was looking at his hip movements. He licked his lips and leaned on his left side, his hands on his hips, giving a grin to match the lust in his eyes. Emerald green met onyx black in a loud of passionate love and lust. Dee raised an eyebrow at the sight before him.

"Lover?"

Ryo licked his lips at the gleaming body before him. The lights were somewhat fully focused on him, making him look like a sex god that he thought really was. His breath came out in heated pants as he tried to hold back his impending release just by the mere sight of his lover. He resorted to hugging himself and folding his legs together, looking like a shy virgin. His face was blushed with his dark brown silky tresses framing his red cheeks. Ryo could clearly see what his lover was attiring. Other than the silky loincloth, the older man could see that his boyfriend was wearing gold plated thin arm and wrist circlets that glinted with his glimmering and glittering body. Ryo blushed when he saw how aroused his lover was, judging by the size of the bulge hiding underneath the cloth garment.

"Dee..." Ryo softly panted, "You are a god..."

"A god, eh?" Dee was close to the bed's edge, "I like that..."

Dee approached the bed and kneeled onto his fours. Like an exotic jungle cat, he flexed his muscles as he slowly crawled forward until he was hovering over his prone lover, using his knees to nudge the smaller man's legs apart. Bracing himself on his arms, he leaned down to kiss his lover. Ryo arched and wrapped his arms around his neck, eagerly returning the kiss. When they needed to pull back for air, Ryo smiled as he stroked his cheeks, his fingertips tracing the edge of his lover's mask.

"Dee...kudasai..." Ryo whispered when he felt his hand caught and gentle and sweet kisses pressed on the tips, "I want to see you..."

"And see me you shall, my pet..."

Dee's hand grasped the mask. Slowly and carefully, he pulled the mask away from his upper face at a small distance and drew it over his head to lay it on a remote area of the bed. Ryo breathed in sharply at the sight, his eyes full of loving admiration.

"Dee...you're...so beautiful..."

The younger man blushed slightly, making Ryo chuckle in return.

'Dee looks so kawaii when he blushes like that...'

Dee's green eyes were sharply yet gracefully accentuated with a dark eyeliner, making his eyelashes full and dark. Crystal sticker face jewels of emerald green and gold shone at the corner of his eyes with gold glitter shimmering on his high cheekbones. His lips looked shiny with added vaseline. His black silky hair fell over his forehead in soft tresses, smelling very fragrant. In the older man's eyes, Dee looked magnificent, powerful and beautiful to add. The smell of coconut and chocolate filled with air with the fragrant rose petals making the half- Japanese dizzy and overwhelmed with desire.

"Oh Dee...onegai..." Ryo clamped his eyes shut as Dee swooped down to suckle on his neck slowly. Ryo brought his hands to tangle in his thick hair, his forearms rubbing the glitter on his lover's toned body. He whimpered as the dark haired man began to rub dangerously close to his nether regions. Ryo thrusted his hips into his lover's stomach as Dee continued his play to progress pressing kisses and licks on his chest.

"Be patient, lover, all will come in good time..." Dee promised as he licked the nipple on the pale chest while fingering the other one, making him writhe under him in rapture. He captured Ryo in a slow, wet kiss as he moved to the side to cradle him as soon as he was satisfied that the brown nubs were fully hardened. Their bodies shifted together among the scattered petals and the sheets creased and glowed at every movement.

"Dee, koi. I want you to claim me like you always do," Ryo requested strongly, too caught up in their heavenly bliss to be awkward and shy over the matter, "I belong to you as you are to me...please..."

"As you wish, my beauty..."

Ryo shivered as hot breath hit one of his sensitive spots along his neck. He felt loving hands lifting his body to fully remove the robe and shifting him so that he was comfortable among the pillows. Ryo smiled, despite Dee's horniness, the impulsive cop sure knew how to make him feel not so uneasy about these sexual activities. Through half-lidded eyes, he saw Dee take a tube of lubricant nearby and crawling back to him in between his legs.

"Here..." Dee whispered as he soothed the smaller man in his arms. Ryo arched and spread his legs wider, feeling exposed, "That's it, open up for me..."

Ryo sank back into the ocean of softness as he allowed Dee to prepare him for what was to come. He had full faith and trust in him, knowing that he would never intentionally hurt him in any way possible, for underneath that impuslive and hotheaded demeanor lies a strong and gentle person with a pure heart of gold. He grasped the pillows, crumpling the cloth in his balled fists as flashes of pleasure and minor discomfort vibrated in his lower regions. His back shot up in a bow as he cried out when he felt wet heat surrounding him and a lightning bolt of intense pleasure hit him both simultaneously. Damp with sweat, he was reduced a gooey puddle of bare nerves as Dee played with him in ways that made him babble and cry piteously. He shook his head frantically when he felt the sensations cease abruptly. He whimpered when the heat refused to relent in his lower body.

"No! Dee!"

"Slow down, babe..." Dee kissed him into silence and he cupped one of Ryo's hands to slide it to the side of his hip. Ryo gave a sound when he felt some sort of velcro fastening of the loincloth. Dee pulled back, his face red and the face crystals glittering in a glow, "Take it off for me, love. I know you want it..."

Ryo's face reddened under the intense stare but his shaky fingers did as they were told. The sound of velcro unfastening and releasing seemed so deafening and he watched transfixed at the silk slid down the firm thighs, dropping into a pile near them. Ryo gulped and licked his dry lips, watching Dee lower back onto him and kissed him sweetly. The repetitive rhythm of the background music added more sensuality into their play. Everything was so blurry, it was all too surreal to take in as Dee slicked himself and slowly sheathed himself into his lover. Ryo gave out little cries of pain and discomfort, trying to take in the tender whispers of his beloved.

"Let it all go, baby, let it all go..."

Ryo whimpered with increasing pitch and volume as his lover started a slow rhythm of his hips. Dee smirked in his mind, Ryo was always vocal during their activities. Ryo found himself reciprocating the rhythm as he bounced with his legs wrapped around the slim waist, pulling him impossibly deeper into the searing heat of his body. Giving out staccatoed moans, Ryo wrapped his arms around the sturdy neck to hide his blushing face in his shiny collarbone.

"No!" Dee sharply pulled back Ryo's face. There was a fire burning in those jewelled orbs. Dee grunted as he tried to keep focus on the beautiful creature below him, "Look at me so that I can look at you!"

Ryo gasped as Dee started to thrust roughly into him. His dark hazy eyes struggled to keep sight of Dee's handsome face into view. He took in the loving yet fierce look in those emerald green orbs, the glittering jewels and the body just magnificently making his body glow, the silky tresses of his unruly black hair, the strong arms holding his slender body and the powerful legs and hips, flexing and unflexing to drive his love into him, determined to leave a piece of himself inside the light haired brunette. The submissive of the two threw back his head, gasping for air as more and more invisible needles sharply invaded his senses, threatening to capture his sanity and kill him in seconds. Dee growled and starting sucking on his neck again like a ravaged vampire for his blood lust. His glittering body was now in a light sheen of sweat.

"Don't you know how lovely you are under me?" Dee huffed and wheezed as his hips never ceased his thrusting, "I wish I could capture you with a mirror and see for yourself how beautiful you truly are..."

"Oh Dee..." Ryo pulled Dee lower so that they were face to face, "I wish you could see through my eyes how sexy you like and are? I love the way you control me..."

"Oh God," Dee hoarsely croaked when he released his lover's neck, looking down to find Ryo all flushed and submissive before him. It was a painfully beautiful and erotic sight before him. He grunted with satisfaction when he saw the stark red love bite he left on Ryo's neck, "All mine!"

The tempo and rhythm of Dee's thrusting increased and Ryo sobbed and nodded as he was continually pounded into.

"Yes...yes!" Ryo called back in rapture and passion, "Yours! Yours!"

"Let it go! Go wild on me!"

Ryo squeezed his eyes shut as tears trickled down his cheeks. He bucked up his hips as the rhythm quickened its pace and the pleasure threatening to liquify his brains into nothing.

"Oh baby! I can't hold it in!" Dee groaned and whimpered, feeling his forearms gripped tightly by Ryo's strongs fists.

"Please! Please!"

The music rose in crescendo, unknowingly signaling the pinnacle of their heavenly bliss. Two slicked golden bodies shifted among the silk sheets and the rose petals, cries of both men and sounds of wet skin sliding and slapping each other coupled with the music. After the rough roundabouts, both bodies stilled and loud pants and whimpers filled the air.

Ryo cried and sobbed with relief as he felt the climax. He gasped softly as he caught Dee in his arms in exhaustion. Heaviness started to sink into his body and eyelids. His vision was blurry and everything before his eyes swam before turning into darkness. All he heard before he passed out were his lover's soothing whispers and the resounding drums and tinkling bells fading into silence...

* * *

Ryo felt warm and wet all over as he came to. He opened his eyes softly and slowly, feeling much refreshed. He found Dee smiling at him and he was holding a wet towel in his hands. 

"You're up, sunshine," Dee leaned down to kiss his forehead, "Man...you are so hot when you hit your pinnacle..."

"Baka..." Ryo said affectionately, laying back when he felt the towel on his skin. He noticed that his body felt fresh and clean, and he saw Dee using the towel to softly pat his skin clean as he swept the material over his legs, his stomach and tenderly wiping the last of the sweat away on his chest and arms. He saw the Dee had also cleaned himself, although there was still a trace of body glitter present around his shoulders and face. Looking around the room, the candles were extinguished, leaving the bedroom lights on. The rose petals were long gone onto the floor. Much to Ryo's delight, the stereo had switched to some of his favourite Japanese instrumentals. Dee found that Ryo was staring intently at him and gave a grin in place of his smile.

"There, all clean, I wouldn't want my boyfriend to feel all dirty after his surprise."

"You're so good to me, thank you..." Ryo smiled and gratefully said softly as he pulled the younger man down for a kiss.

"No need to thank me, baby. I still haven't cleaned my face though, I still have those jewels on me. I'll clean it off."

"No, koi, don't..." Ryo stopped Dee by taking the towel and kissed him in between his eyes, "Keep it on for a little longer. You look so beautiful this way...I just...well...I want to savour this until Bikky comes home..."

Dee nodded with a smile, "Whatever my angels wants, he will get it."

Dee laid back in the pillows and pulled the smaller man close to his chest. He closed his eyes as he kissed the honey-coloured tresses and his eyelids. Ryo's blush returned but it was coloured to a sweet tickled pink. He returned the caresses as much as he could as they snuggled together in a pleasant warmth.

"So, babe, did you like it? Was it worth repaying?" Dee asked his love.

"Hai, koi, I love it," his dark eyes looked slightly saddened though. Dee caught it and frowned, "But...now I feel that I am not experienced enough as you. I can't...imagine myself in that get-up of yours...my massage wasn't enough..."

"Don't put that crap into your head, Ryo," Dee said sternly as he cupped his love's face, "You have shown me in more ways than one that you are experienced as I am. What matters to me is that you are enjoying what we do together. Don't compare yourself to me like that. You are the most wonderful, beautiful, sexiest and most vocal lover I could possibly want. So don't worry to bits like that, baby..."

"Dee..." Ryo nuzzled against his chest, feeling better about himself but he couldn't help letting a tear escape from his eye.

"Don't cry, baby..." Dee crooned as he wiped the tear away.

"I'm not crying," Ryo denied weakly.

Dee chuckled as he kissed him.

"Dee?" a gentle kiss pressed onto a hard chest, a deep sated look plastered on a handsome face.

Soft lips kissed a slender tip of a nose and its bridge, followed up by a questioning look, "Hmmm?"

A beautiful smile to match the brightest rainbow in the world and dark eyes midnight black with affection, "I'm not cold anymore. I am warm."

Green eyes sparkled like emeralds, filled with pure happiness, "Good. Now sleep, love."

Ryo laid on his love's chest as he allowed himself to be cradled by the man he loved so much. He sighed as he allowed the body warmth and the music to lull him into a pleasant state of dreamless sleep.

Dee grinned tenderly as he took in the peaceful serenity practically simmering on his love's face. Pressing his nose into his hair and breathing in his musky scent, his grin stayed as he pressed his lips on Ryo's forehead.

'Damn...I didn't remember to set up a video camera...oh well...' 

Dee's grin turned slightly saucy.

'I'll just have to relive it again once my love is re-energized...'

But for now, Dee was more than content to watch his beloved sleep within the cocoon of his embrace. There was plenty of time...after all, the day was still young...

* * *

Operation 'Sultry Roses': 

Status: Complete  
Result: Outstanding  
Next-in-Line Mission: Unknown...for now...

Mission accomplished...pack it up! We're going home...

* * *

Owari!

* * *

Author's note: WOOO! That's done! Man, my arms were aching from typing this all day! I had a cut on my thumb too while I was cooking so typing wasn't doing me any easier...but ANWAY...I really really hope that this is worth it! Heheheheh, I couldn't resist putting that little snippet near the end, gives it sorta like a Mission Impossible thingie or something. Please read and review? Onegai? 

I think I'll put my writing on a hold until I can get some inspiration back, after all u still can read my other stories, ne? I'll TRY and get back to u guys and perhaps during that time, I'll repost some of my old stories, better and improved hopefully.

By the way, 'koi' is Japanese for calling an endearment like 'darling'. I m sure that other japanese words seem familiar to you guys.

Ja na, minna!


End file.
